


Silver Dents in the Durasteel

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Extra Treat, M/M, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Zenith had never expected to see the man who killed Gray Star again.
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Zenith (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver Dents in the Durasteel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/gifts).



The mess hall of the Alliance had been filled with mistrustful faces. Reassuring. Blind trust had never gotten attempts to overthrow a government going.

But it was also a whole army of faces, any of which might just give him up to Zakuul if caught. The part that worried him first off, and just got followed up by a whole list of other worries that made those he’d had back on Balmorra seem almost small. 

He’d finished his rations quickly and made his way back out of the mess hall at a brisk, not quite admitting he’d wanted to get out of there sort of pace. The corridors past it were inhabited by a further swell of people at first, and his lekku twitched at the sight. 

Finally, he reached a mostly uninhabited corner of the base. Mostly, for Zenith saw a skinny little Mirialan leaning next to one of the walls and nursing a mug of caf. Not watching him, not really, though you could never be sure with those sort of cybernetics.

Hard to catch an agent of that caliber watching.

Zenith rushed over so fast he almost didn’t think about it. The Mirialan, the imperial spy (and what a damn good one he’d been), didn’t move. Didn’t even blink as Zenith slammed him back up against that dull gray wall with one hand around his throat.

“Zenith,” the imperial said. Former imperial?

“For an imperial operative you were always a shitty fuck.” Zenith leaned in. The tip of one of his lekku ran down across the Mirialan’s cybernetics, over silver metal and black wires.

“Liar.”

There had been a time where Zenith would just have strangled him, force take whatever naive ideas of justice the Jedi here were selling. When he’d had as much faith in Gray Star as he could have in anyone.

That was a long time ago, now.

“Says the spy.” Zenith loosened his grip and smiled to show all his teeth. He’d never expected to have another chance at this. “You believe me if I said I missed it?”

It wasn’t a gentle kiss. The cold of implants pressed against skin, his lekku twitching, tongues and teeth and not stopping until they had to surrender for breath. The most honest battle they’d had.

“You know a spot?” Zenith asked, and got a nod as an answer. Cots and closets and isolated corners were all that they’d had before. Plenty then, it’d be enough now. 

Might even be they’d survive it.


End file.
